The Council of Gummies
by tlk2boris and nashema
Summary: The council of Elrond, GUMMY STYLE! We both wrote this one.


Disclaimer: nashema- we own only the idea. We don't own LOTR. Tlk2boris- WE OWN THE GUMMIES! WE OWN THE GUMMIES! Nashema- (raises eye brow) Please enjoy.  

                                                            The Council of Gummies

Blue: Elrond

Orange deformed bear: Gandalf

4 yellow: all the Hobbits

Green: Legolas

Red: Aragorn

Purple: Gilimli

White: Boromir

Bears: Humans

            It was the council of Reeses, and Elrond was sitting at the podium waiting for everyone to settle in his or her seats. As a lord Blue Gummy Elf he was in charge and was starting to get restless and really wanting the meeting to start.

 "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You are summoned here to answer the threat of Milkyway. Marsbar stands on the brink of destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the tooth, gummy Frodo."  The little gummy hobbit wiggled out of his chair and wobbled to Elrond. People whispered in the background. "So it is true.""The Tooth of power.""The doom of gummies."

A white bear stood up. "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Milkway. Why not use this Tooth? Long has my father, the Steward of Gumball, kept the forces of Milkyway at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gumball the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."  A red gummy bear spoke up. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The tooth answers to Suckers alone. It has no other master." The white bear opposed. "What would a riesen know of this matter?" A green gummy elf leapt to his feet and fell over face first, having other little gummy elves help him up he said, "He is no mere riesen. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." 

The white bear was shocked. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gumball." Aragorn motions with his stubby arm for Legolas to sit down.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Legolas sat his green gummy butt down. Boromir continued.

 "Gumball has no king, Gumball needs no king." Gandalf, the deformed orange gummy wizard, cut in, "Aragorn is right. We cannot control it." Elrond nodded in agreement. "We have but one choice. The tooth must be destroyed." 

A purple gummy dwarf jumped up. "What are we waiting for?" the purple gummy dwarf thudded forward and fell over as he tried to swing his toothbrush. Having to have some help getting back up after the fall he swung again, leading to falling again. With some help getting up one more time, he decided it was time to move a little closer to the Tooth. Wobbling as close as he could he swing one last time, he hit the Tooth and was blown onto some other purple gummy dwarfs.

"The Tooth cannot be destroyed, Gimili, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Dots. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Milkyway, and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this." Elrond told him as Gilmili got up on his stubbier legs. The white bear trying hard not to laugh said, "One does not simply walk into Milkyway. Its black gates are guarded by more than Oreos. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. It is folly. Not with ten thousand gummy bears could you do this."

Legolas turned to the white bear. "Have you heard nothing that Lord Gummy Elf Elrond has said? The Tooth must be destroyed!" Gilmili just stared saying, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" The white bear started to speak again, "And what if we fail? What happens when Suckers takes back what is his?" Gilmili didn't care what the white bear thought.

"I will be dead before I see the Tooth in the hands of a gummy elf! Never trust a gummy elf!" Gilmili was fired up to the point of melting. The Tooth started to talk to the gummy hobbit Frodo. Then everyone started to argue, but Frodo did not hear them.

"I will take it!" he shouted. No one heard him.

"I will take it!" the young gummy hobbit screamed. There was silence as everyone turned to look at him. Gandalf grimaced.

"I will take the Tooth to Milkyway. Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf was upset that it had come to this, "I will help you bear this burden for as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn sat down in front of frodo.

"If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will." Pulling out his weapon Aragorn said, "You have my toothpick." 

Legolas pulled out his weapon, "And my floss."

Gilmili held out his weapon, "And my toothbrush."

Boromir feeling a little left out said, "You carry the fate of us all, little gummy one. But if this is truly the will of the council, Gumball will see it done."

Another little gummy hobbit ran in and took his place next Frodo saying, "Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

Elrond just looked at him funny. "Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret gummy council and you are not. Very well." 

            Then two more little gummy hobbits barged in, one speaking while running. "We're going, too! You'd have to send us home zipped up in a bag to keep us away."  Then the other gummy hobbit spoke up. "Anyway, you need gummies of intelligence on this sort of mission... Quest... Thing!!"  Merry just looked at him. "Well, that rules you out, Pip." Elrond held out his stubby arms and said in a loud voice for all the council to hear. "Nine gummies. So be it. You shall be the Fireballs of the Tooth."

            When all was said and done one gummy hobbit spoke a last minute question.  "Great! Now, where are we going?"


End file.
